


BOYS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word is "nice". Just something light and inconsequential to keep my hand in. Dean and food. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOYS

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Balancing an unwieldy tower of pizza, sandwiches, pie and beer, Dean shoved the refrigerator door closed with his hip. Then, his load starting to sway, he quick-stepped back to the living room.

Lounging in front of the television, Sam laughed. "Jeez, you said pizza and beer, not pizza and the whole refrigerator!"

"Shut up, I'm hungry." Dean dumped the sandwiches and pie onto the coffee table, then picked up a slice of pizza and shoved half of it into his mouth. "Unggmm."

"Nice, Dean."

Dean grinned, pieces of pepperoni and sausage caught in his teeth. "Hey, Shammy, wan' some seafood?"


End file.
